Exercise devices are widely used to provide resistance to a user's movement. For example, free weight exercises involve movements against a resistance provided by a weighted bar. Fixed weights machines are also widely used. These devices are often large and unwieldy. Weights machines occupy a large footprint and have a high capital cost.
Exercise devices can also be used to reduce the resistance to a movement. For example, devices have been suggested to assist the user's upwards motion during a push up exercise. However, prior devices have been unduly complex, costly and difficult to use. Prior devices have also relied on the use of springs or added weights. Adjustment of the resistance or assistance level has been unduly difficult.
US20110009250A1 discloses a device for assisting a user to perform pushups. The device applies an upwards force to the user's torso to reduce the resistance to the push up movement. This device includes a torso support component that is mounted on a base. Elastic bands are used to provide the upwards force on the torso support component.
CA2280303A1 discloses a device for assisting users to perform push-ups. This device includes a bench that supports the entire length of the user's body. The bench is secured to a frame by a mounting. A compression spring or gas spring is used to provide an upwards force on the bench.
U.S. 20100022362A1 discloses a push up device that uses added weights on a rocker frame to assist a push up movement. The device is unwieldy and likely to be uncomfortable during use. Further, users are required to lift weights into position.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,060,014 B2 discloses a support platform for performing push-ups. The platform rotates around a mounting. A torsion spring is provided to alter the resistance level.
The prior art devices are all relatively complex and rely on weights, elastic bands or springs to alter the resistance level. Adjustment of resistance requires addition or removal of weights, or adjustment of a spring mechanism. Further, these devices are of heavy, costly construction.
Reference to any prior art in this specification does not constitute an admission that such prior art forms part of the common general knowledge.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved exercise aid device, or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.